


Искренне, безумно, глубоко

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джон вернулся домой и обнаружил, что Шерлок приготовил ужин, он понял: что-то было в высшей степени не так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искренне, безумно, глубоко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truly Madly Deeply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317577) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Фанфик переведён для ФБ-2015  
> Беты: Эвелин и Mycroft Arthur Holmes

Когда Джон вернулся домой и обнаружил, что Шерлок приготовил ужин, он понял: что-то было в высшей степени не так.  
  
На столе стояли два набора посуды, в каждом из которых было по семь разновидностей столовых приборов, четыре тарелки и три бокала. Шерлок оторвал взгляд от плиты, где были заняты все конфорки, а на двух кастрюлях ненадёжно установлен противень, и сердито посмотрел на Джона.  
  
— Я сказал в семь.  
  
— Сейчас без пятнадцати, — ответил Джон, который так и застыл в дверях, не в силах оторвать взгляд.  
  
— Если бы я имел в виду «к семи», то не стал бы говорить «в семь», — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Ладно, — произнёс Джон. — Тогда я просто снова выйду, хорошо?  
  
— Да, — ответил Шерлок, а потом задумался и нахмурился. — Стой. Нет.  
  
— Нет? — спросил Джон, поглядывая на дверь. Ему хотелось улучить момент и сбегать вниз, чтобы спросить миссис Хадсон, не случилось ли что-нибудь: пожар, поставка запрещённых веществ...  
  
— Нет, я не это хотел сказать, — ответил Шерлок. — Неважно. Заходи и снимай свою куртку. Через четыре минуты можешь открыть вино.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Джон, доверяясь судьбе, и закрыл дверь.  
  
Он сел и с мрачным восхищением огляделся: все ингредиенты на столе были собраны в кружки, чайные чашки, чашки Петри — Джон надеялся, что их перед этим помыли — маленькие тарелочки и большие ложки. Их содержимое в строгом порядке отправлялось в различные кастрюли, согласно плану, существующему, очевидно, лишь в голове у Шерлока. На всякий случай Джон всё же взглянул на стену.  
  
— Сейчас, — сказал Шерлок, когда подошло время, и дал ему бутылку вина.  
  
— Э-э, — протянул Джон. — Это очень хорошее вино.  
  
Ложка Шерлока замерла в воздухе:  
  
— Ты его знаешь?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Джон, — но ты оставил на нём ценник, где написано «пятьдесят четыре фунта».  
  
— Интересно, — заметил Шерлок. — Не ожидал, что ты это скажешь. Не очень-то вежливо, да?  
  
— А я не ожидал, что ты это купишь. Мы что, восстанавливаем сцену убийства? — спросил Джон с внезапной надеждой.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Шерлок, — хотя я как-то раскрыл преступление, где мышьяк был добавлен в бургиньон из почек ягнёнка, который будет пятым блюдом.  
  
— А, — сказал Джон. — Восхитительно.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — произнёс Шерлок. — При высоком содержании мышьяка пища приобретает металлический привкус.  
  
— Тогда что, галлюциногены в консоме? — спросил Джон.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — сказал Шерлок. — Зачем мне готовить целый обед, чтобы отравить тебя?  
  
Джон посмотрел на него.  
  
Шерлок сердито нахмурился:  
  
— Я не добавлял яда ни в одно из блюд. А сейчас вино, пожалуйста.  
  
К сожалению, это перечеркнуло почти все оставшиеся варианты, которые пришли на ум Джону.  
  
Спустя три перемены блюд, всё ещё не отравленный, не опоенный и не потерявший сознание Джон отложил вилку и сдался: для этого явно должна была быть какая-то причина, а у него кончились все идеи.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я в полном порядке, — сказал он без особой надежды.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Шерлок.   
  
Теперь он издевался над беззащитной жареной уткой, которую только что достал из духовки.  
  
— В смысле, со мной опять всё хорошо, — сказал Джон. — Уже месяц, как всё нормально.  
  
— Нет, — произнёс Шерлок, — ты уже шесть недель вне опасности, четыре недели как встал на ноги, полторы недели не чувствуешь никакой боли, а два дня назад к тебе вернулась почти вся энергия, судя по тому, что с каждым днём ты путешествуешь на всё большие расстояния.   
  
— Да, — сказал Джон, не отрывая от него взгляда: боже, так вот в чём дело! — Как я и говорил, со мной уже месяц всё в порядке. Шерлок...  
  
— Будь так любезен, не делай из меня неврастеника, — раздражённо произнёс Шерлок. — И если бы меня до сих пор волновало твоё состояние, с моей стороны было бы глупо готовить большой и нездоровый ужин.  
  
— Значит, это что-то вроде праздника? — поинтересовался Джон. — Или, э-э, извинения?  
  
— Что? За что это я должен извиняться? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— За то, что меня сбросили со здания? — сказал Джон.  
  
— Не я тебя сбросил, — ответил Шерлок. — Это сделал Гарридеб.  
  
— Да, — сказал Джон, — но тогда либо это, либо я понятия не имею, что происходит. Что ты делаешь?  
  
Шерлок пропустил его слова мимо ушей и закончил расчленять утку, полил её соусом и поставил на стол. Джон посмотрел на утку, прикидывая в уме шансы на то, что у него получится силой вытянуть ответ у Шерлока, и потянулся к сервировочной вилке.  
  
После ещё трёх перемен блюд, сыра и очередного бокала действительно хорошего вина Джон рыгнул и сказал:  
  
— Ладно, я всё понял. Мы пытаемся выяснить, можно ли отравить кого-то химическим взаимодействием обычной еды. Эти карпаччо из тунца и лимбургский сыр невероятно ядовиты.   
  
Шерлок снова был у плиты, где возился с кофейником, и не удостоил Джона ответом.   
  
— Значит, либо это, либо ты пытаешься... о боже! — выпрямившись, сказал Джон.  
  
Спина Шерлока почти незаметно напряглась, но он не повернулся.  
  
Джон тяжело вздохнул и уронил голову на свои стиснутые руки.  
  
— Будьте осторожны, — сказал ему Майкрофт две недели назад после того, как послал за ним Антею, на этот раз на БМВ 640.  
  
— Я в порядке, — ответил Джон. — Немного поздновато, но спасибо, что спросили...  
  
— Да, да, — сказал Майкрофт. — Я имею в виду с Шерлоком.  
  
— Э-э, — произнёс Джон. — Насколько мне известно, он не был ранен? Никаких пулевых ранений, ножевых порезов,  _падений с домов_...  
  
— Пока вы были в больнице, он вёл себя очень нетипично, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — спросил Джон. — Он два раза приезжал ко мне.  
  
— Да, — многозначительно ответил Майкрофт.   
  
— П-простите, я запутался, — сказал Джон.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул:  
  
— Следите за ним, Джон. Очень внимательно.  
  
Джон снова поднял голову над остатками ужина и оглядел квартиру — нельзя сказать, что всё было в идеальном порядке, но его любимое кресло было очищено от хлама, ноутбук хоть и лежал не на своём месте, но тоже был вполне заметен, и по меньшей мере половина утренних газет осталась нетронутой. Джон потёр лоб. Проклятый Шерлок, ну почему он не мог отреагировать как нормальный человек — мужественно обнять его и покончить с этим?   
  
— Ладно, — сказал Джон, отодвигая стул. — Пошли трахаться.  
  
— А, замечательно, — произнёс Шерлок, с готовностью отворачиваясь от плиты. — Тогда мне не нужно возиться с трайфлом.  
  
Джон и раньше задумывался над тем, каким должен быть секс с Шерлоком, чтобы поддерживать его интерес, но, как оказалось, ему совсем не нужно было сильно волноваться об этом. Шерлок был  _горячо_ заинтересован. Он умело избавился от одежды без каких-либо прелюдий, но как только они очутились в постели, Шерлок оказался невероятно чутким и довольно властным: он сомкнул свою руку на ладони Джона, которой тот держал его член, и, запрокинув голову, управлял его движениями.   
  
— Да, вот так, — хрипло сказал он, а потом шумно выдохнул, когда Джон сильно прикусил его за шею, чтобы оставить метку. — Господи, Джон.  
  
— О боже, я хочу тебя трахнуть, — произнёс Джон, едва не лишившись самообладания, глядя на то, как изгибается тело Шерлока под его руками, пока тот лежал, вальяжно раскинувшись на кровати.  
  
— Наконец-то, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
С закрытыми глазами он резко протянул руку к ящику прикроватного столика и двумя пальцами взялся за ручку, открывая его: чистая, неоткрытая бутылка любриканта и всё ещё не распечатанная упаковка презервативов. Джон подумал, что порядочный человек на его месте остановился бы и на всякий случай обговорил всё это с Шерлоком, но, конечно же, порядочный человек не выдержал бы и десяти минут в его компании и сбежал бы под градом презрительных замечаний, поэтому Джон разорвал упаковку зубами, достал презерватив, надел его и приподнял великолепные длинные ноги Шерлока.   
  
— О. Это скучно, — раздражённо сказал Шерлок. — Эй. Я снова хочу твою руку. Или рот...  
  
— Просто подожди одну долбаную минуту, — сквозь зубы процедил Джон; разговор требовал от него концентрации, на которую он не хотел тратить силы.   
  
— Скуч-но, — пропел Шерлок. — Скучно, скучно, скуч...   
  
Он внезапно замолчал, подавив резкий выдох, и немного придушенно произнёс:  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
— Ты точно уверен? — спросил Джон, остановившись, чтобы перевести дыхание; он не мог удержаться и не отомстить. — Я могу прекратить.  
  
Но Шерлок снова закрыл глаза и ничего не ответил, что и было в своём роде ответом и вознаграждением; он сжал плечо Джона железной хваткой. Тот посмотрел на него и чуть не рассмеялся вслух от смеси нежности и гнева: Джон не был уверен, стоило ли ему сделать это намного раньше и не совершает ли он глупость, делая это сейчас. Возможно, последнее и было правдой, но Джон не мог заставить себя сожалеть: лежащий под ним Шерлок был таким же невероятным, как самые курьёзные из их расследований.   
  
— Хорошо, — негромко сказал Джон, посмотрев на вцепившуюся в его плечо руку. — Хорошо.  
  
И Шерлок с дрожью выдохнул от удовольствия, когда Джон начал трахать его.  
  
— Ты и правда никогда не делал этого раньше, — задыхаясь, сказал Джон некоторое время спустя, но в это было не так уж и сложно поверить: у Шерлока имелись довольно нереалистичные представления о рефракторном периоде.   
  
— Заткнись, — отозвался Шерлок, кусая Джона за шею и толкая его.   
  
Джону едва удалось устроить их бок о бок и удержать от падения с кровати. Шерлок не обратил внимания на такие пустяки: он скользнул вниз к бёдрам Джона и взял в рот его член.  
  
— О, чёрт подери, — простонал Джон. — Шерлок, дай организму десять минут. Или десять часов.  
  
Шерлок перекатился на спину, лёг рядом с Джоном и потянулся к мобильнику, чтобы проверить время.  
  
— Десять минут?  
  
— Минимум, — сказал Джон; он тяжело дышал и был рад передышке.  
  
— Мм, — произнёс Шерлок.  
  
— И положи это на место. Никаких сообщений во время секса.  
  
— Не  _во время_ , — сказал Шерлок, быстро перебирая пальцами по кнопкам. —  _В промежутке_...  
  
Он издал протестующий возглас, когда Джон отобрал у него телефон и зашвырнул куда-то в угол комнаты. Потом положил руку себе на грудь и мрачно уставился в потолок.  
  
— Это бессмысленно. И что я должен делать в перерывах?  
  
— Ну, — сказал Джон, потягиваясь до хруста в спине и устраиваясь поудобнее, — ты можешь пойти и принести трайфл.


End file.
